Secrets and Seduction
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: After finding one of Clare's Fortnight fanfictions on her computer, Eli wonders about what her relationship was Declan was like. The discovery of her story also leads to a steamy make-out session and Eli and Clare finding their own inner vampires.


**Okay, so I know this has been done a bunch of times, but I couldn't resist ^-^ And I'm so excited to see the new Degrassi episode (even though it's on tomorrow, I won't be able to watch it until Sunday because there is no TV in my dorm room, the cable at my college does not have TeenNick, and even thought I ordered it off iTunes it probably won't start downloading until Saturday and since the internet here is so **_**slow **_**it won't be done until Sunday. I don't even have a new episode of Vampire Diaries to watch tomorrow to get me through it). But the episode contains my two favorite Degrassi guys, Declan and Eli! What more can I ask for in a Degrassi episode, I've got Declan, Eli, and Eclare ****does happy dance*****! Okay, enough of my ranting, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

Clare and Eli sat on her bed, doing their English homework. Her parents were gone for the day for marriage counseling - although that didn't seem to be helping, they still argued.

Clare sat against her headboard, her legs folded under her and her laptop in front of her. Her boyfriend, Eli, lounged on his stomach at the foot of her bed. She glanced at up Eli to find him frantically clicking on his keyboard. But a closer look showed her that he was playing Tetris.

"Eli!" she scolded, throwing a pillow at him, hitting him square on the head.

"I thought you were against violence," Eli teased.

"You're supposed to be doing homework," she said.

"I got bored," Eli said, rolling onto his back. Clare placed her laptop on her bed.

"Do you want a snack?" she asked.

"Yes please," Eli said, "I think better on a full stomach." Clare giggled and got up.

"Wait!" Eli called after her. Clare turned from where she stood at the door.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Kiss before you go?" he asked, his green eyes wide. Clare rolled her eyes.

"Of course," she said. She sat down next to him and pecked his lips in a quick kiss before leaving. Eli glanced over at Clare's computer. She never let him look at it, claiming it to be "personal" and always printed out her assignments for him to read.

Curiosity getting the best of him, Eli dragged the laptop over to him and hit the 'Open File" button. Most of the files were of homework, but one caught his eye. The file was named '_Lips of Fire_'. Eli gave a quick glance at the door. He could hear Clare rummaging around in the kitchen. He hit the 'Open' button for the file and started reading.

_The cool night air ruffled my hair as I waited for him in our usual spot in the forest, near the tallest tree. He would be here. He never missed out little meetings._

_I leaned against a tree, closing my eyes and letting my hearing do the work for me. I could hear his footsteps, his shoes rumbling leaves and crushing twigs. I had come to memorize the rhythm of his steps._

_I counted in my head until he would be here._

_10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…_

_He appeared out of the darkness of the trees, a smile on his handsome face._

"_You came," I said softly. He chuckled. Even in the dark of the night, his blue eyes shone._

"_Don't I always?" he said, cupping my cheek in his hand._

"_I keep expecting you to leave me," I whispered softly, leaning into his touch, "Not many people would want to be with…someone like me."_

"_A vampire?" he asked. I nodded._

"_Well I love you," he said, taking my face in his hands. I smiled up at him. In my 793 years of life, I can't remember ever being so happy._

"_I love you too Declan," I whispered, the words almost lost among the wind._

_**Whoa, wait a minute, Declan? **_Eli thought. He had heard about Declan Coyne around school. He had directed the school play last year. There was a picture of the cast, crew and director framed and hanging outside the auditorium. Under the picture was a caption of who was where and what they did. Clare had been in charge of props and Declan was director. It had taken Eli a while to spot Clare in the picture. At first, he thought he had the wrong girl, but he recognized the amazing blue eyes and slowly, everything else fell into place. Instead of her normal short curls Clare had long, slightly frizzy hair and was wearing glasses. Around her shoulders was the arm of…Declan.

No doubt Declan was handsome. Tall with a model look, perfectly styled brown hair, bright smile and bright blue eyes…and his arm around Clare.

Had they dated while working on the play together? Eli heard that Declan had moved to New York. Was he merely Clare's rebound guy?

Unable to tear his eyes from the screen, Eli kept reading. It was like watching _Titanic_. You knew you weren't going to like the end, but you had to keep reading.

_His lips captured mine. His lips were always so warm against my cold ones._

_He backed me up against a tree, his tongue plunging into my mouth and dancing with mine. His hands gripped my waist, holding my body flush against his._

_Being a human, he eventually had to break his lips away from mine to breathe. But his lips immediately attached to my neck, so hot against my skin. Like fire. His lips left a trail of fire in their wake as they trailed along my jaw, my neck, along my collarbone. One of his hands slipped under my shirt, skimming across my stomach._

"_Declan," I gasped. With vampire speed, I spun around, turning the tables and pinning him to the tree and smirked._

"_My turn," I said, a hint of seduction in my voice. I attacked his lips, nipping and sucking. I loved the moans that left his mouth, knowing that I was the one that caused him. I broke the kiss slowly, biting down on his bottom lip as I did. My teeth trailed down his neck, over his pulse point. His sweet blood called out to me._

_I could hear his heart drumming in his chest. I softly kiss the spot and backed away._

"_You're such a tease," Declan growled. I grinned, showing my pointed teeth._

"_And you love it," I purred. Declan's lips devoured mine again as his lower body grinded against mine. I knew where this was going, where it always went._

The rest of the story passed in a haze for Eli. Long story short? Clare and Declan's "characters" had hot passionate sex on forest floor. It was so detailed that it even had Eli blushing. Who knew that innocent Clare could write something like this?

Clare came back in, two sandwiches on a plate. She saw Eli staring at her laptop.

"Why did you write this story about you and Declan?" Eli asked. Clare blushed, knowing immediately that Eli must have found one of her _Fortnight _fanfictions. Dropping the plate on her nightstand and rushing over to the bed, shutting the laptop.

"I told you not to look through my laptop!" she said, her voice raising an octave. Eli looked up at her, his eyes blazing through hers.

"Did you…_date _him?" he asked. Clare's brow furrowed for a second before she started laughing.

"You're jealous?" she laughed. Eli frowned.

"Clare, I'm serious," he said, "I saw that picture of you two in the picture for that play. He had his arm around you!" Clare started laughing even harder, tears springing to her eyes. Eli's frown deepened.

"Okay, okay," Clare said, catching her breath, "Here's the story. Declan and I _did _work together in the play and he sort of confided in me that he was worried he wasn't a good enough director. I had a little crush on him back then, but that was all. We were just friends. Even though my little vampire obsession did drive me to kissing his neck once." Eli let out a sigh of relief, chuckling at the end of Clare's explanation and then smirked.

"So about this story…" he started and it was Clare's turn to blush.

"I didn't know you can write so…dirty," Eli said, a smirk plastered on his face.

"I don't write that kind of stuff anymore," Clare said, casting her eyes downward.

"You should," Eli said, his voice suddenly closer than before. Clare could feel his warm breath on her neck. Clare's breath hitched.

"It's very…descriptive," Eli murmured in her ear. He pressed a kissed to her neck and felt Clare shudder.

"And I learned something very interesting from your little story," Eli said.

"W-What?" Clare asked breathlessly.

"That you have a sensitive spot," he said, "Right here." Eli nibbled lightly where Clare's shoulder and neck met. Clare let out a low moan, gripping her bed sheets.

"Eli," she moaned, "My parents…are…in the next room…"

"Then don't be so loud," Eli said, kissing her lips. Suddenly, Clare rolled them over so that she was hovering over him on the bed.

"Then you should also know I have a dominant side too," she said with her own smirk, "And there is a certain something I like to do."

"And do you wish to enlighten me on what that is Edwards?" Eli challenged. Clare grinned.

"This," she said, before bending down and biting Eli's neck, hard. Eli let out a strangled moan, trying to keep quite as to not alert her parents as to what was going on in their daughter's bedroom. Clare bit and sucked at the spot she had latched her teeth onto. If she kept this up, Eli thought he was going to explode.

Eli let out a sigh as he felt Clare's teeth release his neck.

"You little vampire," he muttered. Clare ran a finger over the spot on his neck.

"Sorry," she giggled, "I guess I got carried away." Eli raised an eyebrow and his hand flew to the spot on his neck where Clare's teeth had been.

"Clare Diane Edwards, did you give me a hickey?" Clare shrugged her shoulders, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Maybe," she said rolling off of him to sit next to him. Eli caught sight of his reflection in her mirror, a purple bruise on his neck standing out against his pale skin.

"I can't believe I just got a hickey from Saint Clare," Eli said, shaking his head, "Someone alert the media." Clare shoved him playfully.

"Don't act like you didn't love it," she teased, pulling her laptop back toward her. Eli crawled behind her, latching his teeth onto her neck. Clare's hand flew to her mouth before her loud moan could echo throughout the house.

"Eli!" she gasped as his bit and sucked at the skin. He backed away, leaving Clare breathless as he whispered, "Now we match. There's room for more than one vampire in this relationship." Clare turned around, grinning at him as she said, "I think I like the sound of that."

***facepalm* This is what happens when you take Degrassi **_**and **_**Vampire Diaries away from me, fanfics like this are created XD I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
